


Muted Victory

by Reader115



Series: Muted Stories [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader115/pseuds/Reader115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a major victory, the team heads to the farmhouse to relax, to recover, and perhaps to focus on each other. Not based in my Promise series stories. Warning: T-Cest. I don't own the turtles.</p><p>Posted on FF concurrently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Casey sat with one arm hanging out the open window of the party wagon as he drove down the highway. He glanced over at April and watched as loose red strands flew around her face from her own open window. She smiled back at him when she caught his eyes on her. He could almost pretend the two of them were out on a date.

If it weren't for the four large turtles in the back, anyway.

Casey listened to Mikey sing loudly, despite the fact that he was wearing headphones in an act of noise reducing consideration. He met Raph's eyes in the rearview mirror and he shot his friend a grin. His eyes traveled over Leonardo, who sat silently looking out the window, before his eyes met Donnie's. Donnie glared back at him and in return he sent the tall turtle a mischievous grin.

Raph had grinned back at Casey and then watched Donnie roll his eyes before doing the same. It seemed even those two were in too good a mood after their recent victory to be irritated with each other on this trip. He was glad. Hopefully it meant he wouldn't have to listen to their bickering all week.

Raph turned his head to allow himself a view of Leo out of the corner of his eye. Their young leader was the only one _not_ in a great mood. He watched as Leo slouched in his seat, which was enough to worry Raph anyway since Leo never slouched. On top of which, Leo didn't seem to be focusing on anything outside the window at all. Raph wondered if Leo even realized they were all on their way to a well-deserved vacation. He didn't want to fight with Leo on this trip, but something had crawled up his brother's shell and he was going to find out what it was.

Once at the farmhouse, they grilled hot dogs over a bonfire in the yard. There was a happy contentment felt throughout most of the group as they sat and ate dinner together. They'd defeated the Shredder. Actually defeated him. The rest of his henchman had quickly disappeared. They may have to worry about them later. But not today.

"I'm going to bed, boys," April announced later night as she rose from her spot around the fire.

"Want some company?" Casey asked, shooting her his best Jones grin and wagging eyebrows.

"No," April declared loudly before laughing as she watched Donnie elbow Casey in his side.

"Ow!" Casey said, swinging his arm back towards the turtle, although he missed him by a good foot thanks to Donnie's dodging skills. Casey flopped sideways off his log seat and stayed where he landed.

Donnie watched the human laugh in the dirt and found himself begin to laugh as well at the ridiculous sight. Mikey joined in and fell backwards off his own log seat.

Raph watched his brothers and felt his own smile grow, at least until he turned to see if they were having any effect on Leo's sour mood. The smile fell off his face when he saw that Leo was gone.

* * *

"Yer not worried?" Raph asked.

They'd moved inside and were scattered across the living room furniture. There were a couple bedrooms upstairs, which is where April had disappeared, but it looked like the rest of them were going to sleep downstairs based on how droopy Mikey's eyes were getting as he curled himself up on one end of the couch. Plus, Casey was already snoring on the couch's other end.

"Nope," Donnie replied sleepily from his spot on the floor. He had leaned his shell up against the couch and tried to focus on Raphael. He wasn't sure how Raph was still so wide awake.

"You're worried enough for the rest of us anyway," Mikey said with half a grin.

"He's _Leonardo_. He's the perfect ninja," Donnie said.

"Yeah, dude. Maybe perfect ninjas aren't allowed to celebrate victories," Mikey said.

Raph eyed his brothers and felt a twinge of irritation. He was glad Leo wasn't nearby to hear the others refer to him as perfect. He may have thrown the word at Leo as an insult in the past, but it had been a long time since he'd done that. Mainly because he knew how adamantly Leo disagreed with the description.

"He's fine," Donnie added with a wave of his hand.

"I don't think he is," Raph said

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" Mikey asked.

"Why would he disappear during our victory bonfire?" Raph asked. "Why hasn't he cracked a single smile since he took down the Shredder?"

"Just go find him and ask," Donnie said with a yawn. Clearly, Raph wasn't about to let any of them go to sleep with all these burning questions keeping him awake.

"With words. Not your fists," Mikey added.

"Yeah," Donnie mumbled, pushing Casey's legs to the side so he could have a spot to rest his head, "he's your responsibility."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, _A Team_ ," Donnie responded. "The B Team is accounted for and content."

"And sleepy," Mikey added, closing his eyes.

Raph huffed out an aggravated breath that his brothers weren't going to be more help. He stood and headed out the front door, irritation growing that instead of celebrating, he was headed out into the dark, cold woods in search of his stubborn big brother.

They all knew better than to travel far from the farmhouse on their own, and Raph was thankful when he heard sounds that told him he was headed in the right direction after just a few steps into the forest. But the sounds made him frown.

And his frown only grew when Leo came into view. Raph watched as Leo swung his katana while spinning and kicking in an elaborate battle sequence. Every few moments he struck out and hit an imaginary opponent, which was sometimes also a tree.

"Fearless."

Leo stopped his attack mid-strike and turned when he heard Raph's gruff voice. Raph let his eyes travel over the older turtle. Leo was covered in sweat and his plastron moved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He'd clearly been going at this for a long time.

"Come on," Raph said, tilting his head back in the direction of the farmhouse.

Leo stared back at Raph for only a moment, immediately thankful that the hothead wasn't asking any questions. He sheathed his swords and turned without a word to head towards the farmhouse.

Raph rolled his eyes towards the sky and followed Leo back.

"Hey, wait up," Raph said, grabbing Leo by the shoulder to hold him still once they were under the lights of the front porch.

"What?"

"Ya gouged the shit out yer arm," Raph said, eyeing the impressive gash on the back of Leo's arm. "How'd ya do that?"

Leo twisted his arm to eye the bloody wound. He shrugged. "Probably a branch."

"Yer not sure?" Raph asked incredulously. He stared at his brother and watched Leo simply stare back.

"It was pretty intense training," Leo eventually offered.

Raph gave up the staring contest and pushed Leo towards the door. He directed him past their sleeping brothers and into the kitchen where he sat him down in a chair and then pulled down a first aid kit.

"Hold still," he said gruffly as he began to clean the wound.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Raph finally had to ask, "What were ya doin out there?"

Leo turned his head away and remained silent.

"Leo?"

Leo sighed. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Who said anything about fightin? I asked what you were doin outside in the middle of the night? Attackin trees and bleedin in the woods."

Leo sighed again and then surprised Raphael by speaking.

"I – I was going over the fight."

Raph's hands froze in his work. "With Shredder?"

Leo nodded.

"Why? We won the fight."

Leo's opposite shoulder went up in a half shrug.

Raph lifted Leo's arm enough to allow him to wrap gauze around the bicep before eyeing his brother. He knew Leo. Leo only obsessed like this over a fight when he thought he'd failed. While Raph had known something was bothering his brother, it never occurred to him that Leo was obsessing over a fight they'd actually won. And it wasn't just any fight, but was by far one of their biggest victories ever.

"What do you think could've been improved?" Raph asked.

Leo paused, slightly surprised that Raph was even asking. He'd been expecting Raph to immediately scoff at him. Or yell at him for being an idiot since they'd finally come out victorious against Shredder.

But Raph's question didn't mean he wanted to talk about it. Any of it. He did his best to shoot Raph a grateful smile as he moved to stand.

"Thanks for taking care of my arm, Raph-,"

"Leo -,"

"I'm just going to try to get some sleep, okay?"

Raph opened his mouth to protest again but then closed it. Leo was just as stubborn as he was. So instead of arguing, he gave Leo a nod and watched as his brother turned and silently left the room.

* * *

The next morning, when Leo asked if anyone wanted to train outside with him after breakfast, Raphael volunteered himself and Mikey, and then dealt with Mikey glaring at him behind Leo's back.

But Leo looked pleased and told them he'd meet them outside.

"Dude!" Mikey said with an actual glare at Raphael when Leo was gone, "I had zero plans to train this week!"

"Just an hour Mike, okay?"

"He looked pretty happy when you said you would," April added. She'd noticed Leo's funk as well and, although she'd never say this out loud to Raphael, she could see the family protector in action as Raph went out of his way to try to cheer Leo up.

Mikey slumped in his seat and grumbled some more before turning to glance at the kitchen counter. "That's Leo's plate," he said.

Raphael looked at the counter as well. Mikey and April had been up early and cooked a large breakfast for everyone. The plate they'd made Leo sat untouched on the counter.

"He only took the tea," April said, making eye contact with Raph. "We'll have to make sure he's eating."

Raphael scooped the last of his food into his mouth and stood. He placed his plate in the sink and picked up Leo's. "Starting now," he murmured as he headed outside.

April watched Mikey sigh as he ate his last bite as well. She leaned over and patted his arm. "I've got the dishes."

"Thanks," he said. He shot her smile, deciding to cheer himself up. "Guess I'll just head outside for some exercise! Send Donnie out if he ever wakes up."

April smiled as she watched him go. She brought his plate with hers to the sink and wondered how late Donnie had managed to stay up the night before. Knowing him, he'd been up late working on something, although she wasn't sure what he could be working on out here on their first night. She was wondering if she should've forced them _all_ to go to bed at a decent time the night before when a pair of arms landed on the counter on either side of her, trapping her between the sink and Casey Jones.

"Morning, Red," he murmured into her hair. "Make me breakfast?"

She elbowed him lightly in his chest and heard him huff out a breath. "Mikey and I made _everyone_ breakfast."

"Close enough," he said with a smile. His eyes focused on the different shades of red he could see in her hair from this close proximity.

Neither of them heard Donnie approach the kitchen until he mumbled a good morning from the doorway. April went to elbow Casey away from her but he'd already moved a step back when he heard Donnie as well. She watched for a second as Donnie looked back and forth between the two of them before she jumped forward towards the coffee maker.

"I made you some coffee," she said, pouring some into a mug for him. "The extra diesel kind you like." She held it up to him with her best smile and watched as his eyes softened on her face. She cupped the mug tightly with her hands, forcing his fingers to touch her own as he took the mug from her.

"Where are the others?" Donnie murmured.

"Morning training outside," April said, tipping her head towards the door.

That had Donnie frowning, but he turned anyway and headed out the side door to join his brothers.

April moved back to the sink before glancing at Casey, who had remained strangely quiet through that whole interaction. "You know, Jones," she said, picking up the sponge, "it'd be nice if you two could get along. It'd certainly make _my_ life easier."

"Well, I'm all about pleasing you, Red," Casey easily quipped back from where he leaned against the counter. He smiled back at the smile she sent him, but when her eyes went back to the dishes, he let the smile fall off his face as he thought about the tall turtle.

* * *

Leo sat on the side porch steps and dutifully consumed the plate of food that Raphael demanded he eat. He watched Raph and Mikey stretch out in the grass and was reminded again how grateful he was that they had all come out of the last battle unscathed.

It had been one of the hardest battles they'd ever been in, mainly because they'd gone directly up against the Shredder himself. The fight itself began replaying in his mind. The Shredder had been strong. And fast. And he almost knew what moves the turtles were going to make before they made them. It was that creepy Shredder intuition which had almost cost Leonardo everything. He'd swung one way and Shredder had moved the other, which sent the evil man directly into the vicinity of –

His attention was brought back to the present by an emerald green hand waving in front of his face. He jerked his head up and found Raphael frowning at him with those wide green eyes of his.

"We've been callin ya," Raph said slowly. "Ya ready?"

Leo glanced down at his now empty plate and then quickly nodded. He walked down the stairs as Donatello came out to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is just an idea I had that I thought would be fun to type out. And for those of you who have read my other stories, I feel like I should include a disclaimer that this will be a short story, with maybe one or two more chapters. In fact, I already have most of the next chapter written.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"What are ya doin brainiac?"

"Research," Donnie said, not looking up from his laptop as Casey entered the room.

"Researchin how to relax?"

Donnie sighed and continued to type. "No, but it is relaxing."

"How's that?"

"Its just - ," Donnie paused and looked up at Casey for a moment. He stared back in surprise for a moment when he found Casey planted in front of him with his hands on his hips, staring seriously at him. He moved his eyes back to the screen. "Look, Leo meditates, Raph lift weights, Mikey plays video games, and I research. It just relaxes me. Makes my brain feel better."

Casey continued to watch him. He wasn't sure how Donnie managed to talk to him while also typing something out on the keyboard at the same time, but it was oddly impressive.

"Well take a break. Come do something with me that helps my brain feel better."

"I hardly think you need help masturbating, Jones," Donnie side dryly as he continued to type.

Casey's sudden loud laugh had Donnie looking up at him again and he paused for a second as he watched Casey laugh. Really laugh instead of that irritating cackle Donnie heard so often from him.

Casey looked back to Donnie's face and stilled when he saw something unfamiliar in the turtle's brown eyes. He took a step closer to where the turtle sat and leaned in a little. "You'd help me if I really did need help, wouldn't ya D?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," Donnie growled back at him.

"In the barn?" Casey finished with a smirk.

Donnie growled again and then cursed himself for actually squirming in his seat.

Casey took advantage of the discomfort that was distracting the smart turtle and leaned in even closer. He watched as Donnie's eyes widened slightly and paused himself for just another moment before pressing his hand forward to snap Donnie's laptop shut.

"Let's go nerd."

He turned and walked out the front door of the farmhouse, smiling to himself when he heard Donnie grumble but follow him.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Leo asked. He and the others had been corralled into the front yard after lunch by Michelangelo.

"Something _fun_ ," Mikey said in response to Leo's frown. "You know, what we're _supposed_ to be doing out here. I'm giving you a five minute head start to go hide in the woods. Not the house or the barn," he said with a pointed look towards Donatello since he knew how fast Donnie would try to hole up somewhere with a project.

Casey watched Donnie grin back at Mikey with a sheepish look that practically screamed he'd been busted before.

Mikey turned his shell to the rest of them and faced the farmhouse. He covered his ears with both hands and then announced, "I'd get moving."

April watched as Raph punched Leo's shoulder and then tipped his heads towards the woods, indicating that Leo should follow him. Leo did so without question, so she figured maybe the rest of them could team up as well.

She waved at Casey and Donnie, knowing it wouldn't take much encouragement for either of them to go along with her, and headed in another direction into the woods.

"If I remember right, there's a small cave over here that all three of us can fit in," April said a few minutes later once she'd finally reached the area she'd always liked best when she'd been a child. "Here!" she said, proudly pointing it out to Casey and Donnie.

"Cozy," Casey said, ducking his head in order to crawl in and take a seat.

Donnie held his arm up to indicate that April should go next and then pulled his bo from his back as he ducked and entered to sit as well, purposely taking the spot closest to the entrance where he'd have the best chance at hearing Michelangelo approach. It was actually a pretty small space, and he figured if April's last memory of it was from when she was a child, it would make sense that she remembered it larger. He couldn't think of another reason why she'd want to cram all three of them into such a small space. He pulled his knees up towards his chest and decided to just enjoy being squished up against April, even if Jones was here too.

"What were you two doing all morning?" April asked after a few moments of silence. "I couldn't find you."

"Donnie was helping me relax," Casey said.

April didn't miss the teasing grin he shot Donnie's way. She looked to Donnie, expecting him to be flustered. Instead she watched Donnie lightly growl back at Casey in a noise she immediately recognized as teasing as well. She suddenly cursed her semi-psychic abilities as she experienced a shiver and then physically felt something pass through the air between the two males. She felt heat run up her neck to her cheeks and actually began waving her hand in front of her face with the sudden blush.

"Too hot in here for ya, Red?" Casey asked, turning his teasing grin towards her the moment he noticed her face pinken.

Donnie tipped his head at her as well and she watched a grin grow on his face. She looked back and forth between the two of them and realized their matching pairs of teasing brown eyes were certainly not helping her situation.

"So, April," Casey said, doing his best to lounge backwards despite the fact that there was no where for him to go. "Any boys catch yer eye yet in those fancy college classes of yers?"

"Community college is not fancy, Jones," April replied, straightening her legs out in front of herself, doing her best to gain some space.

"I have to say, April, that does not answer his question."

"I know I wanted you two to get along, but I'm really not going to be able to handle it if you're going to start ganging up on me," she said with a grin and a head shake.

"She's still avoiding the question," Casey said, shooting Donnie another teasing grin.

Donnie grinned back. It was funny to see April pink and flustered.

"NO! Okay? No. I have no interest in any boys in school."

Donnie shot another look Casey's way. Leave it to Casey to ask a question Donnie himself had been wondering but had been too timid to ask ever since April had begun college last fall. But he noticed she had said she had no interest in anyone in school, which meant maybe she did have an interest in someone outside of –

"You know you're supposed to be _quiet_ when hiding right?" Mikey asked as he appeared at the cave entrance, startling all three cave inhabitants. "And why are you hiding together? It's not fun to find all three of you at once!"

"Nice goin, lookout," Casey said, swiping his hand towards Donnie's closest knee.

Donnie didn't seem to notice, though, as he took one more look at the two humans he'd been hiding with before pushing himself up to leave the cave.

April sat for a moment, letting that last look from the turtle sink into herself. It had been heated. And it hadn't just been for her. She looked over at Casey and found him watching Donnie leave before ducking his face down, causing more black hair to fall over his forehead. She moved to leave the cave as well, doing her best not to make eye contact with Casey. She wasn't sure she could handle a look like that from both of them in the span of just a few moments.

* * *

Raphael quickly began climbing a tree as soon as he reached the woods and grinned over at Leo when he saw Leo climbing as well. When they reached the tree tops, they jumped from one tree to the next until they were a good distance into the forest and Raphael found a tree that would allow them to sit comfortably.

He stretched himself out on a long branch and watched Leo's leg muscles flex as he also stretched on a twin branch next to him. Leo appeared a little more alert today, but he was still quieter than normal.

"Are ya upset Karai and Master Splinter stayed behind?" Raph asked. It was a thought that had occurred to him earlier that day. "Or didja want to stay behind with them instead of comin out with us?"

"No," Leo said with a sudden frown. "It was my idea that they stay behind." He read the surprise on Raph's face. "They need some time alone. They need to figure out how to -," he paused for a moment, "well, how to everything, really. How to talk to each other. Be around each other. Figure out how to be a family without the threat of Shredder looming over them. Neither of them need the four of us around while they try to do that, you know? Karai was his daughter first, and – and now that Shredder is gone -,"

Raphael landed a hand on Leo's arm, immediately silencing him. "It was a good idea, Fearless." He watched another frown cross Leo's face. "I'm sorry," he offered. "I'll stop callin ya that."

The word _sorry_ coming out Hamato Raphael's mouth immediately caught Leo's attention. He forgot about the thoughts that were making him frown and actually huffed out a laugh that had Raphael looking surprised again. "Its okay, Raph. I don't mind it from you."

Raphael smiled back at him, unable to help himself in the face of an actual laugh from Leonardo.

"At least not anymore," Leo added with an eye roll.

"It's been an interesting couple of years, huh?" Raphael asked.

Leo nodded. "When we were kids and we'd talk about being _kickass ninjas who helped people_ , I certainly never expected any of this." He stared down at his lap in the next moment as he realized that sentence was damn close to the things he'd been thinking over the past few days.

Raphael watched as Leo's face lost the smile and he seemed to close in on himself. "We got to meet some interestin people, though," he said, trying to draw Leo's attention back out to their conversation.

Leo let Raph's rumbly voice penetrate his thoughts and he looked back up at his brother. "That's true," he agreed. "And let's not forget your biggest fan, The Puliverizer."

Raph groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. He knew where this was going.

"I still remember how shocked we were to see someone actually dressed up like us," Leo said, deliberately pausing before continuing, "Well, like _you_."

Raphael shook his head. His brothers had teased him more than once for being the one Timothy had modeled his costume after. Although, he figured if Timothy was going to model himself after anyone at this point, it'd be Donnie, considering Donnie recently converted him successfully back to a human.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, letting his eyes roll and land on some nearby trees. It was mock aggravation, though. Because if Leo was going to smile like that, he could tease Raph all day. "Still have no idea why he'd choose me in the first place."

Leo let his eyes roam over his strong brother. He thought of Raph's fierce fighting style. Of the way his eyes lit up during a battle and of his victory smirk. "I have a pretty good idea," Leo said, softly. "I can see why he'd choose you."

Raph huffed out his own breath at that, although it was more of a soft noise than a scoffing laugh. He kept his eyes on the trees in front of him and refused to look towards Leo, even though he could practically feel Leo's eyes still on him. He replayed what Leo had said again in his head. Hell, he was sure he'd be replaying that sentence all night. For now, though, he decided he'd better change the subject.

He cleared his throat and turned back towards Leo, although his eyes only made it as far Leo's plastron at first. "We're still Splinter's sons, ya know. Even though Karai's free from Shredder now."

Leo nodded. "I know."

"Just the way ya were talkin earlier, made me wonder if ya thought he wouldn't be as interested in havin us around anymore, since ya got his daughter back."

"We all got his daughter back."

"But is it why you haven't been celebratin our victory?"

"I've been celebrating," Leo said, although he knew his protest was pretty mild.

Raphael shook his head at him, finally meeting those blue eyes again. "Ya know, traditionally, yer supposed to be draggin my ass inside late at night. Not the other way around."

Leo offered Raphael another smile. "You're a good brother, Raph."

"You guys suck," Mikey announced to them from the ground below.

Raphael was so startled he nearly fell off his branch. He caught Leo smirking at him before Leo wisely wiped it away.

"Casey, April, and Donnie were hiding together too," Mikey said.

Leo moved to slide down the tree, with Raphael right behind him.

"I can't believe a bunch of ninjas can't handle hide and seek by themselves," Mikey muttered, turning to storm back towards the farmhouse. "And all of you talking loud enough for me to easily find you."

Raphael glanced at Leo again as they moved to follow Michelangelo back. And despite the lecture Mikey was actually still muttering, Raph grinned to himself when he saw a small smile on Leo's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the fact that they had a perfectly good farm house to sleep in, when Mikey asked everyone to camp out that night, no one could tell him no. Not after the disastrous hide and seek game. Although, they didn't have a tent, so camping out was pretty much just them sprawled out on the ground around a camp fire.

Leo lay on his shell and stared up at the dark sky. He could hear Mikey's voice nearby, telling a spooky story about attack chickens. Or attack pumpkins. He wasn't really listening. And honestly, he wished Mikey would give it up, considering he usually only managed to scare himself with his stories.

Besides, they'd already lived through enough scary events. Leo didn't see the point in trying to add in extra fright to their lives. Not when they were supposed to be out here relaxing.

But Leo kept his thoughts to himself, and just listened to the comforting sound that was a happy Mikey's voice, even if he wasn't listening to Mikey's words, and focused on the stars instead. He had to admit, today had been a good day, and he felt much more settled than he'd been the day before. He heard Raph groan in aggravation beside him and turned his head to glance over at his brother. He knew he owed a lot of his contentment to Raphael and he smiled at the other turtle when Raph's eyes met his.

Raph tossed his thumb in Mikey's direction when he caught Leo's eyes before rolling his own eyes. He watched as Leo actually smiled back at him and for a moment forgot about the ridiculous story Mikey was telling. If Mikey's story was lifting Leo's spirits, then he was going to stop his grumbling. He shifted on his shell and propped his arms behind his head, resigning himself to listening to how _Super Mikey_ saved the farmhouse from evil attack chickens.

"So you defeated the evil chickens with corn seed?" Casey asked at the end of Mikey's very long tale.

April moved a checkers piece on the board she and Donnie had set up in the grass between them and smiled when she heard Casey's question, mainly because she knew Casey was one of the few around the fire who'd actually listened to Mikey's entire story.

"Special corn seed that tamed the wild demons inside the chickens," Mikey said, waving his fingers in the air.

Casey frowned. "Where'd ya get the corn seed? Did Donnie make it?"

Donnie raised an eye ridge and peered around April to send an amused look at Casey.

"You know those chickens are actually really sweet," April offered in the chickens' defense. She twisted to smile at Mikey behind her. "I have no idea why they don't like you. You should really just let Raph feed them."

"No way!" Mikey said. "I can't give up on them! They just need more time to learn to love me."

"Maybe ya should start by _not_ tellin stories where they're evil demons," Raph grumbled from his spot.

"I bet they'd love knowin they were the stars of my story!" Mikey said a small pout in Raphael's direction.

"I thought _you_ were the star of your story," Donnie said without looking up. His tongue stuck out between his teeth and he quickly hopped a checker piece over three of April's.

"Hey!" April said, as Donnie scooped up her three pieces and took them to his side. She narrowed her eyes at him in a mock frown.

Casey leaned over April's shoulder to eye their board. "I want to play the winner," he said.

"This game is _not over yet_ ," April said, her glare still focused on Donatello who only grinned widely back at her.

Leo let the farmhouse's front door swing shut behind him as he walked back out to the fire with his arms full of supplies. He stopped short when both Raph and Donnie suddenly moved to their feet and jumped in front of him when he was spotted.

"Where'd ya get that?" Raph asked.

Leo looked down at the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate in his arms. "The kitchen?" he said slowly.

"Yer not allowed in the kitchen," Raph said with a glare.

"Leo, I swear, if you touched anything while you were in there -," Donnie started.

Leo rolled his eyes and pushed past both of them. He tossed the bag of marshmallows to Mikey and sat himself back down by the warm fire. Donnie and Raph exchanged a look before returning to their own seats.

"Hey!" Donnie said, eyeing the checkerboard which appeared to be newly rearranged.

"Oh," April said innocently. "You left. I thought that meant it was time to set up a new game."

"Two steps! I went two steps!"

"Sorry, Donnie," April said, although the glint in her eye said she wasn't sorry at all.

Mikey speared some marshmallows on the sticks he'd collected earlier and began passing them around the fire to the others. Leo watched as Raph crouched closer to the fire so he could make sure his entire marshmallow caught on fire and had to smile at the familiarity of it.

April continued to stare back at Donnie in challenge. Younger Donnie would've gone along with whatever she wanted, whether she cheated or not. The Donnie in front of her was also going to go along with her cheat, even though she knew he remembered exactly where every piece had been. But this Donnie was also staring back at her in a way that said he was going to pay her back for this maneuver. It was making her insides twist in a way that immediately sent heat up her neck again and she could only be grateful that it was dark for anyone to notice.

But then she watched as his eyes moved to her neck and cursed herself again for not realizing that of course Donnie and his super senses would notice. His eyes on her neck only caused the blush to deepen and rise to her cheeks and the next thing she knew he was grinning at her in triumph and she was trying not to fan herself again.

"Well, I guess a new game means you get to play against Casey now," Donnie was saying to her and she smiled back at him. Because maybe this new Donnie was too mature to fawn over her, but he was clearly still a sweetheart who wouldn't openly tease her in front of his brothers.

"Yes!" Casey said, jumping up and practically landing in Donnie's lap in order to take his spot.

Donnie laughed and pushed the hockey player off of him as he moved to the side. He accepted a marshmallow on a stick from Mikey and lowered his marshmallow at the perfect angle to start lightly toasting it. And he found that when he leaned back slightly, he could rest his shell against Casey. Casey was warm and solid against his back and since the hockey player didn't move or protest, Donnie stayed where he was and enjoyed the crackle of the fire with his brothers. He watched as a whistling Michelangelo sandwiched two graham crackers over his marshmallow to pull it off his roasting stick with a smile. Michelangelo had figured out how to make s'mores in their microwave when they were teens, and while it had been a nice treat, he knew they all preferred making them over a real fire. Outside.

A flaming, blackened marshmallow in the fire caught his attention and he practically rolled his eyes knowing that Leo couldn't be trusted to cook anything anywhere. His eyes traveled up to Leo and his other thoughts about how warm Casey was against his shell disappeared when he saw Leonardo's face. Leo's marshmallow was burning because Leo had clearly forgotten about it as he sat staring into the flames. And that's when Donnie saw it, the shadow that was hanging over their brother. The shadow that he realized Raphael had been able to see right away. Donnie glanced to Mikey and knew that Mikey saw it now too as he sat across the fire with his own eyes on Leo.

He leaned forward, away from Casey, which had Casey turning his head from the game with April to see what was wrong. Donnie wanted to say something to Leo, to pull him away from whatever thoughts were causing that strange look on their leader's face. But he stopped when Raph's hand suddenly reached over and pulled Leo's marshmallow out of the fire.

Leo jerked out of his trance and immediately met Raph's worried eyes. His mind had flashed back to their battle with Shredder. Again. There'd been a point during that fight where he'd actually been terrified. And then full of rage. And he knew by the look on Raph's face that those emotions were currently being openly expressed all over his own face. He ducked his head, feeling ashamed of himself for letting the thoughts take over during the family campout, when he was trying to make a real effort to celebrate with the others. He let his eyes close so that he could try to clear his expression, but his eyes popped open a second later when he felt something warm wrap tightly around his shell.

"What are you doing?" he murmured. Although he wasn't sure why he was asking. He knew exactly what Raph was doing.

"It's a hug, ya idiot," Raph muttered back into his neck, loud enough only for Leo to hear. "Just let me hug ya."

Leo nodded. He hadn't actually been protesting anyway. He tried to take a deep breath despite the tight embrace and felt the terror and rage slip away from him.

Raphael stayed right where he was until he felt Leo give into the hug. And then he stayed there a few moments more just because. He met Leo's eyes again when he released him and smiled at Leo's sheepish expression.

"Here," he said, handing over his freshly made s'more to Leo.

"That's yours."

"Yeah, well, ya just burnt the shit out of yer marshmallow and you don't like em burnt. Take this one. I'll make another."

Leo gratefully took the assembled s'more and smiled thoughtfully at Raphael. Raph only rolled his eyes back at him and pretended to grumble as he pulled out more graham crackers. But a moment later he glanced back at Leo and felt relieved as he watched him happily eating his s'more. Leo appeared to be concentrating on his treat instead of caught up in whatever thoughts had left the leader looking terrified and then full of anger only a few moments ago.

Donnie exchanged a look with Mikey, who had also been quietly watching their big brothers. Mikey's smile reflected his own. Leo watched out for all of them and they all tried to watch out for Leo, although he had to admit, Raph typically, and seamlessly, took on that role. He leaned back again against Casey, a move that was noticeable only to Casey, and April if her coy expression as she watched the two of them meant anything, and refocused on his own marshmallow and how nice it was to just sit and enjoy a night free of patrols or threats to an entire city.

"By the way, Donnie," Leo said, keeping his eyes pinned on Raph's hands as he watched Raph assemble a new s'more with the blackened marshmallow, "the fridge started making a strange sound while I was in the kitchen."

"What?" Donnie said as his tranquil thoughts quickly left him. "How did you break the fridge while you were in there? None of those s'mores ingredients were even in the fridge!"

"I know," Leo said, daring a glance upwards towards Raphael's face where he caught Raph doing his best to fight off a grin. "It's the strangest thing."

* * *

Leo shivered repeatedly in his sleep. He realized in the back of his mind that their camp fire must have died, but he was much too cold to get up and try to revive it. He cursed every single one of them for not thinking to bring blankets outside with them or setting up some sort of schedule to keep up the fire overnight.

He cracked an eye open and gauged how far away Raphael was before rolling himself to face Raphael and scooting himself across the dirt. He shifted his bent legs forward until he made contact with his space-heater of a brother. Having just his knees and shins pressed up against one of Raph's legs wasn't the same as having the fire going, but he was thankful to be immediately warmer as he pressed his eyes shut again.

Raphael woke as soon as he felt something touch his leg, although he was glad he hadn't jerked away when he realized it was just a heat-seeking Leo and not some forest monster. He could feel Leo's legs shiver against his own and shifted himself until he could throw his arm over his pitiful, cold brother. He half expected Leo to protest against the extra weight, but found himself pleased when Leo's only response was to burrow further beneath him. So he threw a leg over Leo's legs and ducked his head, instinctually trying to protect Leo's face from the cold air.

He waited for Leo's body to stop shivering. And for Leo to fall back to sleep in their new positions. And as he fell back into sleep himself, Raphael realized that he'd never truly appreciated that he was so naturally warm before.

* * *

Casey didn't really notice the cold air. What he noticed were the two beings who were trying to both leach all of his natural body heat away from him. Normally, he might not mind April, at least, trying to cuddle with him. But the shivering wasn't in any way sexy. Or conducive to sleep.

Casey pressed up into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes before standing. He pulled April up and took a second to look back down at the other being who'd been trying to steal his body heat. He was slightly impressed with Donnie's sudden ability to try to cram his long legs up into his shell. He shook his head, knowing there was no way he would leave Donnie out here to suffer, and reached his free arm down to pull Donnie to his feet as well.

Neither friend protested as he began to drag them towards the front of the farmhouse. In fact, neither even really opened their eyes at all as they walked. He glanced around the dead fire and grinned widely when he spotted Raph and Leo cuddled up together. Raph was totally hearing about that shit from him in the morning. But he left them there since neither of them looked cold. He was slightly worried when he realized Mikey was no where to be seen, but that worry disappeared two steps into the farmhouse when he spotted Mikey under a heap of blankets on the couch.

He almost laughed out loud as he realized Mikey had convinced all of them to sleep outside with him, only to at some point abandon them all to the cold.

Despite their ability to cling to him, Donnie and April both seemed to remain mostly asleep, and he vowed that they both owed him big for making him practically carry them both up the stairs simultaneously. He turned into the closest bedroom, which also happened to be the room April had claimed the previous night. He let go of the both of them, which led to actual vocal protests as he pulled the top blanket back and moved himself onto the bed. And Casey didn't fail to notice how quickly they both followed him and his warmth onto the mattress. He lay on his back, and was soon covered in a tangle of arms and legs that didn't belong to him. And as he listened to their breathing a short minute later, he realized that they were both already back to sleep.

April had her head tucked on his shoulder and he thought about how much he liked it when she wore her hair down, even if it was currently tickling the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders. April was all soft curves against him and as he dared to rest his hand on her hip, he felt her sigh and sink further into him.

He turned to eye his second bedmate. Casey's other arm was currently trapped under Donnie's neck, although Donnie wasn't using him as a pillow like April, but was instead sharing a pillow with him. Which wasn't to say they weren't cuddling, as Donnie had managed to curl the rest of his long body up against Casey's side. With his hard shell, Donnie was pretty much the opposite of April's soft curves. But Casey realized he didn't really mind as he watched one of Donnie's muscled arms move to wrap around his middle. Casey watched as one of April's hands instinctually reached out and wrapped around the green arm on Casey's stomach.

While they both seemed warm and happy in their sleep, Casey tried to ignore the fact that he felt like he was overheating with the two of them pressed so closely to him. He turned his head towards Donnie and was soon wondering if he'd ever been this close to the turtle's face before. His hand curled up, and although it was an odd angle, he managed to gently pull Donnie's purple mask away from his head. The dork was kind of cute, he decided, especially when he wasn't rolling his eyes or making snitty comments in Casey's direction. He tilted his head enough to rest the side of his head against Donnie's forehead and was instantly more comfortable with Donnie's cool skin acting as an ice pack against his hot skin. He found himself sighing happily as he let his arm curl around the turtle's shell so that his fingers could trace along the different grooves.

Casey's lips twisted into a smirk as he wondered how both of them were going to react in the morning when they found themselves tangled up against Casey Jones.

Then he squeezed them both tighter to him, because he could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo woke up first the next morning, which wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was that he was wrapped up in Raph's scent. Wrapped up in his arms too it would seem, he realized as his eyes fluttered open and he looked up to find Raphael sleeping practically on top of him. He could feel cold air against his shell and immediately attempted to scoot himself closer to Raphael, who was so blessedly warm that Leo had no trouble remembering why he'd crawled over towards Raphael last night in the first place.

His attempt to burrow further into Raph's plastron caused Raphael to shift slightly and Leo watched to see if he'd woken Raphael. Raph's arms and the one leg he'd thrown over Leo's legs tightened around Leo, but he didn't appear to be actually waking. Instead, Raph sighed in his sleep and then ducked his face down to nuzzle against Leo's face.

Leo shut his own eyes and smiled at the rare show of affection from Raphael, basking in it even though he knew it was being done unconsciously by the sleeping Raphael. Adult Raph hadn't done anything remotely close to a nuzzle since they were turtle tots. Leo reopened his eyes and watched Raphael sigh again before seeming to settle back into sleep.

Leo had all of his family member's faces memorized. His three brothers and their father were the only people he'd ever seen for years after all. But he knew his earliest memories were of Raphael's face. He was pretty sure he and Raph used to sleep just like this in fact, although he doubted Raph remembered that. He couldn't pick out just one feature, whether it was Raph's nose, or his jawline, or the color of his eyes, but there was something about Raphael's face that Leo had always liked best. He was an expert at picking out things that were the exact same shade of green as Raph's eyes, not that he'd ever tell anyone that. But it was a game he made up years ago, an _I Spy_ that he played alone when he was bored or they were stuck on long stake-outs.

He continued to stare up at Raph's face, happy to have a moment to just look at him. He wasn't worried about awkwardness when Raph woke up. After all, he could rationalize that he would've clearly frozen to death if it wasn't for Raph's heat. And Raph was always a turtle who watched his brothers' backs.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he began to wonder if he would be able to crawl out from under Raphael without waking him up, not that he was uncomfortable, but from this angle he couldn't see the others and he knew he needed to check on them as well. He sighed and began to twist himself backwards, only to have Raph's arms tighten around him further.

"Inside," Raph murmured, his voice full of sleep.

Leo's eyes jerked up to Raph's face. "Huh?" he asked, confused by the way Raph's face still looked completely relaxed as if he was still in a deep sleep.

"Evry'one went inside last night," Raph said before he tried to clear his throat of sleep.

Now that he didn't have to worry about waking Raph, Leo twisted himself enough to finally look around the campsite, which was indeed empty except for the two of them.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Cold."

"Why didn't we go inside?"

"Were ya cold?" Raph asked, finally cracking an eye open to look down at Leo. He watched Leo grin and slowly shake his head back up at him.

Raph liked this. Liked having Leo kept warm against him. But having his eyes opened and looking directly at Leo made it all the more obvious that he was currently sprawled out over top of him. He slowly loosened his grip around Leo's shell and pushed himself backwards to land back on his own shell again.

Leo immediately felt a shiver run through him at the loss of Raph's warmth. He did his best not to focus on it as he reached over for his swords and mask from where they'd been abandoned in his original sleeping spot before pushing himself to his feet. He watched Raph collect his own belongings and then offered a hand to help pull Raph up as well before heading into the farmhouse.

Raph began climbing the stairs while Leo immediately went to check on Mikey on the couch. He could barely see the smaller turtle under all the blankets there and he nudged Mikey's shoulder to wake him up.

"What up, Leo?" Mikey asked. He offered his big brother his best grin when he opened his eyes and found Leo glaring down at him with angry crossed arms over his plastron.

"You warm enough?" Leo asked.

Mikey knew his best bet with Leo was to turn on his best sheepish expression. "I meant to bring you a blanket, but once I got in here, I was just so tired and I guess I never made it back outside and -."

"You know, you look like maybe you're still cold."

"Uh, nope," Mikey said, immediately recognizing the glint in Leo's eye. He struggled to sit up quickly in his blanket nest.

"Like maybe you need an extra blanket."

"Ahh!" Mikey yelled as he was completely smothered beneath the heap of blankets that Leo had managed to yank off of him and press down over his head. He twisted his legs in Leo's direction but Leo only smirked as he easily avoided Mikey's flailing lower limbs.

"I'm just making sure you don't, I don't know, _freeze to death_ ," Leo said, finally releasing the moving heap of blankets to allow Mikey the chance to free his head.

Mikey jumped up off the couch as soon as he was able. No need to sit where Leo could try to attack him again. He grinned at his big brother, though, when he saw the smirk on Leo's face.

"I'll make it up to you! How about breakfast?" Mikey offered, already heading shell-first towards the kitchen. "Besides, there's no way you were going to freeze death with that Raph-shaped blanket you had!"

Mikey was teasing, but he tilted his head thoughtfully when he saw Leo duck his eyes towards the floor and try to hide a smile. Mikey's eyes lit up at the realization that Leo had enjoyed his time wrapped up with Raphael.

"You sit over there," Mikey said, pointing to the table once Leo had followed him into the kitchen. Even he knew better than to let Leo near the appliances. "I'll make you some tea and toast!"

* * *

Raph grinned as he heard Mikey's yelp as he climbed the stairs. However, it was quickly followed by a loud thud inside the room he knew April had claimed. He paused before knocking on her door.

"Ya okay, April?"

Inside the room, Mikey's yell had three pairs of eyes quickly opening from sleep. And when Donnie found the source of the warmth he'd been cuddling against, he quickly scrambled backwards and soon found himself hitting the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

Casey quickly snickered as he watched Donnie's head pop back over the side of the bed.

"Ya sure yer a ninja?" he murmured sleepily over to the turtle before watching April sit up and stretch her arms over her head.

"Shut it, Jones," Donnie said, lifting himself up from the floor and sitting on the side of the bed with his shell to the two humans as he rubbed the elbow he'd fallen on.

"Are you okay, Donnie?" April asked.

Donnie opened his mouth to assure April that he was fine, but then all three of them froze when they heard Raph calling out to April. April glanced quickly at Casey and Donnie before calling back out to Raphael.

"Just a little clumsy this morning, Raph. I'm fine."

Donnie sat quietly, although he turned to glare at the human when he heard Casey softly snicker again. Casey responded by lifting a hand and massaging it over Donnie's sore elbow. He lost the smirk and offered Donnie an actual look of apology.

"Ya didn't land on anything important, didja?" he asked, his voice barely over a whisper since he was aware of Raph's close proximity. He watched Donnie's glare shift to something else. Something Casey couldn't place, although he was well aware of the feeling of warmth it sent through him.

April listened to Raph respond with a warning to _be more careful_ before she heard him continue down the hallway. She turned back to the guys and felt her insides go mushy when she caught the look being passed between the two of them.

For years they'd wanted her to choose between them. As if she ever could. So instead, she kept her distance from both. But maybe, she thought to herself, as crazy as this thought was, just maybe she wouldn't have to choose between them. Wouldn't have to keep living her life as if it was okay to not be emotionally or physically close to anyone just because her heart had been claimed by two.

* * *

Mikey was checking a message on his phone when Donnie, April, and Casey entered the kitchen. He greeted them cheerfully and no one noticed when he quickly reattached the phone to his belt.

"Sorry you got stuck making breakfast by yourself this morning, Mikey," April said.

"No worries, April," he responded while filling up plates for them. "Ya know I'm a master in the kitchen."

"That you are," April said as she accepted her plate and headed to the table.

Mikey shoved a plate and a large cup of coffee into Donnie's hands next but, paused as Casey reached for a plate.

"Is that Donnie's?" Mikey asked, eyeing the purple material wrapped around Casey's wrist.

Donnie's attention quickly shifted to them as Casey took a minute to realize what Mikey meant.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Casey said, pulling the mask from his wrist and leaning over to set it on the table in front of Donnie without making eye contact with him. "I, uh, found it last night by the campfire. Didn't want it to get lost."

Mikey handed Casey's plate over and watched as he joined the other two at the table. He excused himself to go feed the chickens and waited till he was out in the yard before he let a smile cross his face.

* * *

He'd managed to get Donnie away from his laptop and back out in the barn with him after breakfast. Mainly because their project wasn't finished and he knew Donnie hated an unfinished project as much as he did.

But aside from being physically in the same room, Donnie wasn't interacting all that much. At least not as much as he'd been the day before when they'd joked and called each other names while they worked. He tried to meet Donnie's eyes over the engine they were working on, but Donnie was either extremely focused on the task at hand, or too lost in his own thoughts to notice.

"I kissed April," Casey finally said. He watched, knowing that that would get Donnie's attention. Donnie's brown eyes lifted to his and Casey could see the questions speedily forming. He continued before Donnie could say anything. "I mean, she's kissed you like, a million times."

"Not a million."

"Yeah, well," Casey said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "I've never gotten one. So I took her to the movies one night a couple weeks ago and leaned over and kissed her while she was in the middle of a sentence. And you know, nice as it was, even if it did shock her, it felt weird. I knew she was thinkin bout you. And truth is, I was thinkin bout ya too." He met Donnie's eyes again, forcing himself to be brave while he had the chance. "Felt like ya should've been there. With us. Its better when it's the three of us together. You see that too, right?"

Donnie stared back at Casey's earnest face. Was all of this really coming from Casey Jones? He thought back to past experiences with Casey, trying to remind himself who he was dealing with.

"You and I fight all the time," Donnie finally said.

"Foreplay," Casey quipped back, letting a signature cocky smirk take over his face.

Donnie laughed and shook his head at Casey. He wondered how the hockey player was able to loosen him up like this all the time.

"What if we didn't have to fight over April anymore though?" Casey asked, doing his best to use a serious voice. "I love April. And I know you do, too. And I couldn't ask for anythin better for April than someone else who loves her as much as I do. Who can protect her as well as I can."

Donnie sighed and set down the tool he'd been using. He leaned himself back against the vehicle they'd been working on.

"I know you love her too," he said quietly. "But that's not enough, Casey."

"Why not?"

"One, we have no idea what April would think about this crazy thing I think you're suggesting. And two, a mutual love of April between the two of us won't make this work if you and I can't -,"

His words were cut off as Casey's mouth landed on his. Donnie startled and stared back, although Casey's eyes were shut. And his lips were insistent. Donnie forgot about the many irritations he'd felt from Casey over the years and instead his brain ran through the looks shared between the two of them over the past few days. The teasing. The touching. How last night had been one of the best nights of sleep he'd had in a long time. He gave in then, letting his own eyes close as he leaned his head forward slightly in order to kiss Casey back.

The response from him seemed to startle Casey, even though it was what he wanted. He pulled back, breathing faster than he'd been a few moments before, and met Donnie's eyes when they reopened.

"Is that your signature move?" Donnie asked in a low voice. "Kissing someone in the middle of a sentence?"

Half of Casey's mouth lifted in a smirk when he realized Donnie wasn't shoving him away. Wasn't yelling at him.

"Yeah, ya should try it some-."

So he did. Donnie leaned forward and kissed Casey again. His hands moved to Casey's shoulders and he pulled the hockey player in closer to him. Angled his head slightly to make the kiss make more sense and felt something flare in his stomach at the small groan the adjustment pulled from Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know. I said at the beginning that this would be short and maybe 3 chapters long and we've gone past that and I'm not finished yet.
> 
> Clearly, I'm not to be trusted.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was used to trying to meditate with noisy brothers around. Trying to meditate through roaring engines was a different matter altogether.

He opened his eyes from where he sat in the grassy front yard and watched as Donnie and Casey sped past him, each seated on their own four-wheeler.

"They actually got them running," April said, as she joined Leo where he was pushing himself up to stand. She was impressed, although not surprised, that Casey and Donnie could actually work together. "Those things are almost as old as my dad. I've never seen them actually working."

Leo nodded back to her, but he wasn't really listening. He was frustrated that he was unable to meditate, although it wasn't really Donnie and Casey's fault. In truth, he hadn't been able to meditate since their fight with Shredder. And now he was upset to realize that meditation still alluded him even in this tranquil, _minus the loud engine noises_ , country setting, especially after he'd finally managed to get a decent night sleep the night before. And instead of peace, his meditation attempts were only resulting in a headache. He rubbed his fingers against his temples. He felt like a meditation beginner again, which was only frustrating him further.

"They did it!" Mikey yelled as he bounced over to where Leo and April stood, the joy clear on his face over the prospect of trying out one of the four-wheelers.

Raph joined them as well, but kept silent as he saw Leo rub at his temples and flinch at Mikey's yell. He watched Casey and Donnie speed through the field next to the house and his own face lit up in excitement. He'd seen the four-wheelers in the barn and had always wanted a chance to try them out. He was glad to see Donnie and Casey had been able to work together long enough to fix them up.

Once they were finished with their turn, Donnie and Casey drove back to the house and dismounted. April watched them grin at each other before they turned their smiles to her. Her eyes went back and forth between the two of them, as her senses picked up excitement but also anxiousness from them both.

Mikey had barely waited for Donnie to get off the machine before he was seated in his place. He revved the engine and grinned happily back at his brothers.

"You guys should take em out," Casey said, tossing the other set of keys to Raphael.

'I'll race you to the other end of that field, Raph!" Mikey said, taking off as he spoke even though Raph was still climbing up on the second four-wheeler.

Raph rolled his eyes at Mikey and started his own engine. He looked back at Leo and jerked his head forward, a wordless invitation for Leo to move his ass and join in.

Leo eyed the ancient machine for a few dramatic moments before meeting Raph's face. Raph's green eyes bore into his own and Leo could only take a deep breath, shrug off his apprehension, and climb up on the four-wheeler behind Raphael. He grabbed the metal bars next to his seat in order to hold on and sent a slightly helpless look back at Donnie, Casey, and April as they took off.

April grinned as she watched Raph drive them into the forest instead of the direction Mikey had gone. It would be a few minutes before Mikey realized Raph hadn't followed him, not that she was worried about Mikey, since she was pretty sure Mikey could entertain himself for a while on the four-wheeler.

She _was_ worried, however, about the strange looks she could feel coming from either side of her.

"Okay, what?" she asked, taking a step back so she could frown at both of them at the same time. "You two are up to something. How'd you get those four-wheelers running anyway? You didn't find some new Kraang ship and scavenge it for parts did you? They're not to going to explode as a prank with your brothers on them, right? Because you know after that last t-,"

She was cut off as Casey dipped forward and quickly kissed her, effectively shutting her up. For a moment, anyway. April took a quick step back, even though her body craved to be closer. But her eyes moved over to Donnie who stood with a slightly amused look on his face as Casey quickly looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Casey, it is an effective tactic," Donnie said in response to Casey's pleased grin.

"Casey," April said. "You know I -,"

"No, wait," Casey said. "I know what yer gonna say. But the truth is, we think this could work."

"We?" April asked, glancing over to Donnie, who she noted didn't look at all uncomfortable.

"Yes, we," Donnie said slowly. "Turns out, Casey and I rather – enjoy each other's company."

Donnie's words warmed Casey and he practically beamed over at the turtle. It wasn't a declaration of love, but Casey was betting that given enough time, he could change that.

"We both love ya, April," Casey said, turning back to her. "We know ya know that. And I'm pretty sure ya love us too. And I -,"

"We," Donnie interjected.

"Yeah," Casey said, smiling sincerely over at the turtle. " _We_ think that we could be a good thing. The three of us. Together."

"The three of us together?" April said.

"Yeah," Casey said. "We could take care of each other."

Donnie had been watching Casey's face as he spoke. He'd honestly never seen the human look so sincere. He turned his attention to April. "What do you think, April?" he asked softly and watched as Casey seemed to stop breathing next to him.

April took a step towards them and held out both of her hands. Casey and Donnie glanced at each other before each placing a hand into hers. She yanked on Donnie's hand, effecting jerking his face far enough down for her to be able to easily reach his mouth with her own.

Donnie's head spun slightly as he received his first real kiss from April, so unlike the many pecks she'd given him over the years. And he noted that the feeling of sparks in his gut was almost exactly the same feeling he'd had when kissing Casey in the barn earlier. He reached his free hand out to the side as his lips moved with April's and was happy to feel Casey's warm hand land within his, grounding him in this moment between the two of them.

He pulled back first, needing to see April's face. To see her expression. Her blue eyes slowly reopened and he found that he couldn't look away, because for the first time in years, she didn't look like she was trying to keep her distance. It was like seeing April for the first time all over again. And the smile she had for him didn't hurt either.

She glanced down and grinned upon seeing Casey and Donnie's joined hands. She leaned up and kissed Donnie's cheek before turning her grin over to Casey. She pulled his hand forward as well. And after watching the kiss between her and Donnie, he was more than ready to participate as well. He met her mouth hungrily and tightened his hold on Donnie's hand, reassuring himself that Donnie wasn't going anywhere.

She pulled away after feeling completely wrapped up in the kiss with Casey, and forced herself to duck her eyes down for a moment. She wanted to believe that they could do this, but she couldn't help but worry. Donnie and Casey had never even really been _friends_. She raised her eyes to them, prepared to voice her concerns, but stopped short when she caught the two of them in their own kiss.

"This is gonna be good," Casey murmured a moment later, glancing at April before offering Donnie another big grin.

Donnie smiled. Casey clearly thought he still needed some convincing, and since he didn't mind the methods Casey used, he was going to let Casey _encourage_ him for a little while longer. He turned back to April and found her smiling widely at the two of them.

"So what _do_ you think?" Donnie asked. The kissing was nice, but he needed the words.

"I think," she said softly, "that I've missed you both terribly these past few years."

Casey's hand reached up and gripped Donnie's shoulder hard in a moment of sheer relief.

"Wait a minute," April said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them, "Did you get rid of everyone else on purpose?"

Casey's signature smirk appeared as he met Donnie's eyes once again.

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Leo asked. He still sat behind Raph on the four-wheeler, which had been working perfectly until a few moments ago when it had slowed to a stop.

Raph stared at the different gauges in front of him. "Think its outta gas."

Leo twisted and hopped off the side of the four-wheeler. "Guess we're walking then."

Raph turned his attention back towards Leo. The loud engine probably hadn't helped Leo's head, but he'd been hoping it would be a fun distraction. He climbed off the four-wheeler as well and caught up to Leo in order to walk beside him. He had thought Leo was beginning to cheer up, but one look at Leo's troubled face dashed that hope.

"Leo, ya gotta tell me what's goin on."

Leo looked over at him in surprise, before ducking his face and shaking his head, ready to deny any and all personal problems. Raph watched Leo's face begin to close and reached out to poke him harshly in shoulder.

"Hey, it's just me and you out here. Don't shut down on me." He poked him in the shoulder a few more times. "Or else I'll start using my sais here," he added with a grin and few more pokes to Leo's shoulder.

Leo finally batted Raph's hand away, and stopped walking. Raphael stopped as well and stood facing him.

"It's somethin to do with the fight with Shredder," Raph stated, not even bothering to ask. "Ya know we beat him, right?"

"Yes."

"Which was the outcome ya were hopin for," Raph continued. "I know, because I sat through all yer pre-battle strategy lectures."

Leo met Raph's eyes and nodded.

"So?"

"I just - ," Leo paused and rubbed a hand down his face. "I guess I wasn't anticipating an outcome where I would end up beheading him," he said slowly.

"Ya put those oversized steak knives of yers to good use," Raph said automatically, but then froze as he watched Leo's face twist. He took a step forward and quickly gripped one of Leo's upper arms. "I'm sorry, Leo," he said a low voice, already wishing he could take back what he'd said. "I'm sorry that's how it went down. But ya remember why we went after him, right?"

Leo nodded slowly but his thoughts were back in the middle of the fight. His brothers were busy with Shredder's henchman and he was up against Shredder alone. He'd gone right, and Shredder had dodged and gone left. Putting the evil man right in the path of Raphael, who'd just knocked Fishface's metal feet out from under him.

Leo had watched as Shredder's eyes had lit up upon seeing the red turtle directly in front of him. And Raphael was too busy to notice Shredder descending on him. Leo had felt sheer terror as he'd watched Shredder raise his arm, preparing to strike Raphael. He couldn't get his mouth to move to warn Raph, and for a terrifying moment, life without Raph in it flashed through his brain. His chest had constricted and a pure rage filled him, fueled by the thought that the Shredder could so easily hurt their family. Could so easily and _gleefully_ destroy Leo's whole world.

"Something else caught Shredder's attention and I saw an opening."

Leo had given up on his attempts to try to get his mouth to shout out a warning to Raphael. And instead, he quickly separated Shredder's head from his body.

Raphael stood quietly and listened. He hadn't seen what led up to Leo's actions, or the action itself. But once it had been done, the entire fight had completely stopped. With a certain amount of respect in his eye aimed at the blue-clad turtle, Tigerclaw called everyone back. Karai had been freed. The good guys had celebrated. And Raph had watched Leo stare down at his handiwork, not understanding, at the time, the conflict racing through their leader's mind.

"Ya bested him," he finally said. "He was distracted. If it had been the other way around and _you'd_ been the one distracted during the fight, he would've done the exact same thing to ya." He squeezed Leo's arm and forced him to look up at him. "I was proud of ya then and I'm still proud of ya now."

Leo shook his head, immediately pushing down the praise. "No, Raph. I lost it. I defeated one of our biggest adversaries, _not_ by following the credos that we have been taught, but by losing control and chopping his goddamn head off."

Raph's eyes widened as the curse flew out of Leo's mouth, but then immediately narrowed as he finally realized what it was that was hanging over Leo this whole time.

"Yer upset because you won the _wrong_ way?"

"We weren't trained to- ,"

"Fuck trainin, Leo," Raph growled.

"How can you say that?"

"Look, I know ya hold yerself to those high standards and I can see why ya'd be upset. But the point of our trainin wasn't to be perfect ninjas."

"Then what was the point?"

"To keep ourselves and each other alive!" Raph said, giving Leo a little shake. "To help those who need help. To keep assholes like Shredder from takin advantage of innocent people. And look, ya didn't behead some hobo robbin a mini mart! Shredder hurt people. And not just our father and Karai, but lots of other innocent people too. Think of all the people whose lives are better because of this outcome, no matter how it happened."

Leo turned away from Raph and stared off into the trees. Despite Raph's clear attempts to cheer him up the past few days, Leo knew Raphael didn't spew bullshit to make anyone feel better. That thought certainly made it easier to believe what Raph was saying now.

"Still proud of me even though you know what actually happened?" he asked, turning back towards Raphael.

"Hell yes," Raph said without hesitation. "I don't care what credo you did or did not follow. Shit, I wouldn't have cared if ya'd broken out in a Disney style song and dance when ya did it, as long as ya took the bastard down."

The laugh escaped from Leo's mouth before he even had time to register what was happening. But then Raph smiled at him before chuckling as well. Raph watched the tension ease off Leo's shoulders and tilted his head as he thought back to Leo's story.

"Why didja lose control?" he asked when Leo's laughter died down. He locked his eyes with Leo's, daring Leo to try to keep the truth from him.

Leo let himself bask in the intensity of those green eyes. "He was going to kill you," he finally said.

"And?"

"And I wouldn't have been able to survive that."

"Cause I'm yer favorite brother?" Raphael asked. The words were meant to be a tease, but his voice didn't pull it off and his eyes remained locked seriously with Leo's.

"Because you're my favorite," Leo whispered back to him. He lifted a hand and let it run down the side of Raph's face.

It was all the encouragement Raph needed to surge forward and claim Leo's mouth with his own.

Leo's lips easily responded to Raphael's and he quickly let himself get lost in the moment. The peace he'd been unable to attain through meditation finally came to him as he reached up and let his hands slide over Raphael's arms. There was something dreamlike about being given exactly what he'd always wanted, and Leo almost forgot that he was awake. At least until he felt Raph's hand slide down his shell to grope his ass, resulting in an immediate churr from him, because _holy hell_ this was already better than he could've imagined.

Raphael felt Leo melt against him and he pulled back from their kiss only so he could smile at the turtle. He looped his arms around Leo's shell and pulled him even closer so he could reach Leo's neck with his mouth, which pleasantly pulled another churr from the leader. He was about to see what would happen if he grazed his teeth across Leo's neck when he felt Leo stiffen.

"Whoa."

Raph's eyes quickly shot to Leo's face as he reluctantly let go of Leo at the sound of Casey's shocked voice coming from behind him. He found that Leo looked surprised to have been caught, clearly Raphael had been distracting the turtle to the point where he'd let his guard down, but Leo didn't look all that upset about having not only Casey but also Donnie happen upon them. In fact, Leo was bravely meeting both Casey and Donnie's surprised expression with a slightly intimidating glare as the hand he'd wrapped around one of Raph's arms earlier only tightened.

Donnie looked back and forth between Leo and Raph as certain pieces from their lives began to click together and make more sense. They were watching him a little more intently than they were watching Casey and he understood they wanted a reaction from him.

"Okay," he said, finally with a nod.

"Just okay?" Leo asked.

"Honestly?" Donnie asked and he watched his brother nod back at him. "I'm surprised I didn't see this sooner."

"That makes three of us," Raph said with a grin to Donnie for his easy acceptance as he felt Leo's grip on his arm loosen slightly in relief.

"Speaking of three of us -," Casey said.

"Hey, how'd ya know we ran outta gas?" Raph asked, his eyes finally narrowing in on the gas tank Donnie was carrying.

Donnie rubbed his free hand along the back of his neck and sent them a sheepish grin. "We, uh, needed some time to talk to April alone."

"You stranded us in the woods so you could talk to April?" Leo asked. "You talk to April all the time."

"This was a little different," Donnie said.

"How?"

"We wanted to see if she'd be okay being part of a threesome with us," Casey said.

"Blunt as ever," Donnie muttered as he watched his brothers' mouths drop open. He threw his hands up in the air, though, determined to set them straight. "Not like a sexual threesome."

"Weelll," Casey said, drawing the word out slowly as he smirked over at Donnie, "we are gonna get there eventually, right?"

Donnie swore he could feel Casey's eyes burning into him and when he finally turned to look back at him, he felt actual heat travel through his cold-blooded body. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look back at his brothers.

"Yes," he said while trying to ignore Casey's pleased grin. "But _also_ be in a real relationship. Not just me and her and her and Casey, but the three of us together." He waved his hands around as if that would help make his point and continued to stare back at his brothers, waiting for a reaction.

Leo tipped his head at the two of them. "I think - ," he nodded. "I think that could actually work for you three."

Donnie felt relief wash through him. He hadn't thought ahead enough to think about how to discuss this with anyone past April and could now only be pleased that it had gone over so well with an unprepared explanation. He looked to Raphael next, suddenly wondering what his brother would think about him actually being with Raph's best friend.

But Raph only crossed his arms over his plastron and sent Casey what would be considered a glare if it weren't for the teasing glint in his eyes. "Ya take care of Donnie or you'll answer to me, Jones."

Donnie watched as Raphael's reaction seemed to be the one Casey had been waiting for as well. Casey smiled over at Donnie in what Donatello was quickly recognizing was a smile Casey seemed to save for only himself and April, before answering Raph.

"Sure thing, bro."

"Well, then, we're going to leave you two alone and go find your four-wheeler," Donnie said.

"Yeah, sorry about ditchin ya out here."

"Don't mention it," Raph responded, lifting an arm to loop around Leo's shoulders.

"And we'll see you back at the house later."

Raph nodded back to them as Leo grabbed the hand he'd placed around the leader's shoulders and was already pulling Raphael in the direction of the farmhouse while the other two went in the opposite direction.

Raph glanced back and watched as Casey grabbed hold of Donnie's free hand while they walked and although he couldn't hear what was being said, he watched as Donnie laughed.

"I think that's actually gonna work," he murmured to Leo.

"All that fighting they've done in the past could make things interesting," Leo murmured back as he continued to move them quickly through the forest.

Raphael laughed as he let Leo pull him along. "Are we still talkin about them?"

Leo grinned and nudged the side of Raph's face with his nose. "Who else?" he asked innocently as they cleared the woods and he continued their fast pace for the farmhouse.

Raphael rolled his eyes and thought about the shit he'd been through with Leo in the past few days. He pulled Leo to a stop at the top of the front porch steps.

"By the way, Fearless, I will kick yer ass if ya ever mope about anything that ridiculous again."

Leo reached up and ran his hand down the side of Raph's face and watched as his favorite turtle leaned into the touch. "I'm very lucky to have you watching out for me, Raphael," he said sincerely. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was too busy _moping_ to take care of myself."

Raph smiled and then watched as Leo's pretty blue eyes suddenly darkened. Leo pressed forward against him again and Raph was soon responding to a kiss that had a churr threatening to roll up his throat.

"Now, let's go upstairs so I can take care of you," Leo whispered. He pulled on Raphael again and got them through the front door so they could begin climbing the stairs.

"Thought ya was the master of patience," Raph teased.

"Never when it comes to you."

Leo bypassed April's designated room and pulled Raphael into the next bedroom. He pushed Raph's shell against the closest wall and quickly covered his mouth once more to kiss him.

"Whoa, whoa, just let me out first!"

Leo and Raph both jumped at the sound of Mikey's voice. They turned and found him jumping up from where he'd been sprawled on the bed reading a comic.

"Its cool, bros. Not even a big surprise to be honest. No need for explanations," Mikey quickly rambled as he edged past them, doing his best to keep his eyes down. "You can keep the room. Just let me out."

As the door shut behind Mikey, Raph and Leo stared at each for only a moment before Leo dropped his head to Raph's shoulder and released a loud laugh. He listened to Raph's own rumbling laugh before he felt Raph's hands lifting his face back up.

Raph's eyes traveled over Leo's face for a moment. "This is gonna be good," he whispered before he covered his mouth for another kiss.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Mikey pulled out his T-phone and had the phone to his ear after two quick button pushes. He bounced on the balls of his feet and when the ringing finally stopped, he started speaking before the other could even say hello.

"Dude, I need you here like yesterday."

"You sure about that?"

" _Yes_."

"If you're sure," the other voice teased, "then come outside."

Mikey's feet barely touched the steps as he flew downstairs and out the front door. He watched as a rental car reached the end of the driveway and parked next to the party wagon.

Then he beamed as his favorite curly-haired human stepped out and immediately grinned up at him.

"You're sure this is a good time for me to meet your family?" Woody asked.

Mikey jumped down the stairs to meet Woody in the front yard.

"Perfect timing, dude," Mikey said, pulling Woody in close to him. "You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The End.
> 
> Honestly, my goal was to write a story on how these relationships could've begun, which is why I think this is a good spot to end this little story. Although, I do think it would be fun to revisit these relationships in the future to see how they've progressed.
> 
> Also, I'd like to say that I almost didn't even start typing this story out, but I'm so glad I did. Thank you for all the supportive messages filled with thoughts, guesses, questions, and plain ol' compliments. It's always a fun treat to hear that others are enjoying a story!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I wrote a second part called "Muted Contact" that I hope you'll check out.
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr here!](https://reader115-tmnt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
